Unreachable
by Midori no danna
Summary: Fine if she was going to touch it, so be it that is not my fault. Wait a sec. I’m being molested by a five year old and I’m okay with it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach L

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She sat in her child form wondering if there was anyone to play with. Standing, she thought of a certain blue haired espada that scared the living daylights out of her. It was never any fun if she wasn't crying a little bit.

Walking the corridors of Las Noches, the girl found his reiatsu. Without knocking, she barged into his room. Curiously, Nel ran over and saw what he was reading on his plain couch. The rest of the room was plain as well. Just like any room in the entire castle.

It appeared to be a naked picture… of Orihime Inoue.

"Where'd ya get that?"

"Jesus, what the hell kid you trying to scare me half to death? And what the fuck are ya doing in my room?" He still looked shaken from Nel's sudden intrusion.

"Where'd ya get that?"

An annoyed look crossed his face 'what's with this kid'. "I snuck into that woman's room while she was standing around naked, it's not my fault she has fucking huge tits. They look at you and say 'touch me, titty fuck me' it's not my fault. And who am I supposed to have sex with here? All the chicks are either ugly or lesbians."

Nel stood there. What fun were boobs? They gave you back aches and were always sore.

Looking back at his picture he mumbled, "Go away kid I'm busy w-

"- jacking off?" She smiled. He was way more fun than she thought he would be.

"Kid seriously, who teaches you this shit?"

She sat on Grimmjow lap much to his discomfort and began talking. "I learned it all when I was a teenager duh!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kid did you know you've got it backwards? You get older, not younger… dumbass."

"No, you donkey raping shit-eater. I hit my head and then… and then… I was little again."

"What ever." This kid obviously didn't take her Ritalin this morning. I'm not going to fight with her.

Nel turned around and started to stare at Grimmjow. She then cocked her to the side. He seemed very interesting.

"What kid?" She was starting to get annoying. Interrupting my 'fun' time. Not to mention she was sitting on that 'fun' spot.

"Has anyone ever told you that yous pretty? "

He stared at her dumbfounded. She must have finally moved on from Mr. Fire crotch-teen-angst-virgin.

Tch, what a fag. She was still looking at me. She was a fraction cute. And funny.

"I guess I'm just going to have to take a nap on yer chest Grimmy." She said the last word with a smile on her face.

"Kid, don't sleep on me." Last thing I need's a snot nosed kid drooling on me.

She turned around staring. She finally saw what her eyes had been longing to see. Extending her arm, just to see what his reaction would be. Touch.

"Ahh, Kid… don't do that." He was gasping. He was already in the mood this just made it worse. His blue eyes bore into her childish face.

She smiled and touched it more. Fine if she was going to touch it, so be it that is not my fault. Wait a sec. I'm being molested by a five year old and I'm okay with it.

"Hee hee. Watch this." She stood up; sadly, he missed the warmth that emitted from her body and onto his. And in no time in Nel's place stood a tall green haired woman with… huge boobs.

"Ha… Ha. Grimmy do you like this?" She said it seductively. Little bitch is trying to bag me I just know it. But they were so BIG. Is this morally wrong? Shit since when had he cared about morals and ethics.

She stood up and in no time, he was completely nude. Yes, his hand was one thing but she was another. She sauntered over to him. Eyes heavily lidded, dilated pupils, a blush adorning her cheeks, she was feeling like sex.

"Do you want me?" She placed his well ready hands on her breasts. This is AWESOME. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was in Orihime's room.

Ulquiorra was sitting on her bed on top of Orihime making out with her. They watched as Grimmjow moaned the word kid over and over again. He finally looked over and all three of them screamed.

Outside there door, they heard a little girl cackling.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For every 10 reviews on any of my stuff, I'll give a pic of any anime character. And that's a promise. BING


	2. Chapter 2

Getting out of that woman's room was possibly the most painful thing Grimmjow Jagerjaques had ever done in his life. His reitsu was so flared up he couldn't even transport himself back to his room correctly.

He paced his room for really no reason; he just had to keep a steady beat. After awhile he was started to get tired. He walked over to his bed shaking his head.

Suddenly Nel's adult form crept into his room, unclothed of course. She got down on all fours and crawled to him. "I'm a bad Pantheress, could you grind with me?"

He opened his eyes and realized it was just a dream. Fuck dreams. He got up and decided to take a shower to clear his mind. He stepped out of his door and started to make his way to the bathroom. The bathroom tiles were as you guessed white and plain. It had two baths and ten showers.

One of the baths he discovered was already occupied. There in the deep bath sat a little green blob splashing. Their eyes met and she stared, cocked her head, and then grinned. He shook his head and pretended as if she wasn't there.

The water was scalding. He didn't care, not like he could feel it very well. But he did make sure to face the other way so the kid wouldn't see his front side again. He finished his shower without a hitch.

"Oww, Itai… Ouch!" He looked over at the kid to find that she was shaving her legs, and purposely trying to cut herself. Without thinking, he ran over to her.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to hurt yourself?" The little girl looked at him with tears streaming down her face, she smiled and then nodded. He picked her up out of the water and grabbed her a towel. "Fuck." He wrapped the towel around her and picked her up. She clung on to him.

Grimmjow transported them into his room. She sat on his bed. "You know, it's not like I like being a kid again." Her voice sounded as it did when she was grown now. "I'm not nearly as powerful, no one takes me seriously, and… I don't know. It's not like I regret anything, I just want to be me again."

He walked over to her with some bindings. "What exactly happened?"

"The truth, I let my guard down. It is some what my fault. I was trying to get revenge on my subordinants and, I got crushed in the process.."

He nodded his head. "Well that really sucks. How come when I was Ulquiorra was kicking Ichigo's ass you called me Grimmjow-sama, like you didn't even know me?"

She sighed. "The amnesia I suffered comes and goes, at that time, I couldn't remember anything really. Right now I'm basking in the bliss of knowing who I am. I guess I'm happy both ways though. They say ignorance is bliss, and at the time it is, but afterwards, you feel like the biggest fool in the world."

He stood up after he had just got treating to her legs. "You know, I usually don't feel sorry for people but, fuck you got it a little bit bad."

She smiled slightly. "Not to have a pity party for myself but it is a teensy bit bad. I just wish I could have killed the man who did this to me instead of reverting."

He made a confused face. "Come again?"

"When I fought Nnoirtora, I reverted back to my child form, I wish I could have killed him, but it was just to much strain on my body and I couldn't do it."

"Wait so Nnoitora did this to you?" She nodded. "Fucking ass hole."

The cut on her leg was still bleeding heavily. He went to fetch the woman, in seconds she was in Grimmjow's room. "Heal."

Orihime gave him a confused look. "I'm not a dog, and I don't think anyone would appriciate you calling me that."

"Your scrawny boyfriend is no threat so shut up." She went on healing Nel. She was done after a couple seconds and her golden reitsu disappeared from sight. She took her leave and gave Grimmjow a glare.

"Better?"

"Yes, I don't even remember exactly why I was doing it in the first place, my other form is so completely unpredictable." The green blob sighed. "Here it comes."

"What?" A puff of smoke clouded where she sat and as it cleared away, the adult her sat. "Does it do that like whenever, do you have any control?"

"Sometimes, but rarely. We're still in our towels." She half smirked, he gave her a confused look. Grimmjow's door flung open.

"The fuck you doing." It was more of a statement than a question. The sleazy tall arrancar skulked in the room. He saw Nel and his eyes went wide. "Neilel, what are you doing in here?"

She looked annoyed and so did Grimmjow. "I'm talking to my friend, what are you doing in his room?" She gave him a stern look.

"Looking for Orihime."

"Liar, next room over, and if you lay a hand on her, my God I will cut off your gentials and feed them to Bawa-chan. Got it?"

He backed away and nodded, ever since the incident in the hallway those years ago he couldn't stop thinking of her, when he sensed her reitsu, his heart quickened in pace. The sad thing was he just wanted for her to acknowledge him, something she'd never done before.


End file.
